Chasin'
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} 'Chasin'''' is the fifth episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary After the defeat the police department of Glassview has suffered, Andy Vaughn, Lucas Stone, Jack Emery and Colin Sirens temporary give up their hunting on Martin Sauvage and try to go after Jay Leno and Will Salt jr, after stabbing Rudy and who are both guilty of murdering. Also Lenny Mitchell tries to take Emmelie von Drakenstein back... Synopsis Kenneth Rouge dreams he flees from the Murderer. He trips and looks right in the face of the Murderer. He slowly removes his mask and than Kenneth awakes. He screams and Anna Drake goes looking at him. Kenneth finds out he is in a hospital and asks what happened. Anna said the Murderer unfortunately escaped and Jacob Rennes his corpse is in the mortuary of Glassview. Kenneth stands up and says he needs protection against the Murderer. Andy Vaughn, Colin Sirens and Lucas Stone run away from the collasped tunnels, towards Glassview. Suddenly Colin stops running and Andy asks him why he stopped running. Colin tells him Martin Sauvage is already gone. Also he thinks Martin is the Murderer. Lucas starts laughing and says Colin is too young to solve these kind of crimes. Also he tells about Nick Darey and Rudy Manhatten, who figured out Emmelie von Drakenstein was hostaged by Lenny Mitchell, and since his absence the murdering kept going. Colin says Lucas has a point, but says the Murderer could be anyone, not only Martin or Lenny. Andy shruggs it off and demands to walk further to the town. The trio continues the trip to Glassview. Jen Manhatten gives Emmelie a blanket and tells her she needs to get warm. Emmelie thanks her and asks her where Rudy is. Jen tells her Rudy is chasing Jay Leno, who is guilty. "Guilty of what?" Emmelie asks, and Jen answers Jay killed Kylie Wilde. Emmelie has no idea who Kylie should be and continues heating up. Meanwhile, Rudy convulsively suffers from the knife stab of Jay. Bloodied, he grabs a telephone out of his pocket and calls up Lucas, who takes the call. Lucas asks Rudy what he called for and Rudy tells him moaning he is stabbed by Jay while trying to hunt him down. Lucas says he is coming and hangs up. He tells Andy and Colin Rudy is in danger and they need to help him. The trio starts running. Julie Stone despairs that her husband died on his mission to chase Martin and calls him up. This time she gets his voice-mail and she hangs up. She goes to the tana and sees Jack Lefty, who says he applied for a job as cop and he got graduated to auxiliary agent. Julie asks Jack if he can help her searching for her husband, who didn't call her after he left the tana. Jack accepts the request of Julie and follows her outside, searching for Lucas. Meanwhile, Jay and Will Salt jr are hiding at the port of Glassview. Will still shakes from the taser shock and Jay helps him recover. It takes him a long time, but then Will recovers and stands up, swearing he will take revenge on Rudy. Jay tells him Rudy might be dead, because he stabbed him with a knife. Will laughs fanatically and gives Jay a pat, telling him he did a good job. Jay says they should go hide somewhere. Will agrees and they leave the entrance of the port. It cuts to Jen and Emmelie, who tell each other things from the past. Jen tells Emmelie she and Rudy went to the same school in Glassview. Emmelie says it had to be fun with such a great brother as Rudy. Before Jen can say anything, the lights go off. Jen thinks the power is out and goes to the power cabinet. Emmelie speaks desperate the name of Jen a few times when suddenly the glass of the window breaks and Lenny comes back in, asking her if she missed him. Emmelie screams and Lenny grabs her and throws her out of the window. He gets in his car and drives away with the reluctant, screaming Emmelie. Jen runs downstairs and sees Emmelie is gone. Andy, Colin and Lucas arrive at Will Salt his house and find the stabbed Rudy, unconscious. Andy notices there is still a heartbeat and they need to take care of him immediately. Lucas drags the shaking Rudy outside. Rudy thanks them whispering. Colin takes a look upstairs and opens the door of the bathroom, gun in attack. There is nobody, but Colin notices blood on the curtains. When he opens the curtains he sees the half-rotten body of Will Salt and pukes in the sink, calling for Andy. Andy comes upstairs and sees the body of Will Salt sr. Andy concludes there are two possible responsibles for the murder: Jay and Will Salt jr. Julie and Jack Lefty go to the smoking and collasped tunnel, where they see footprints of Lucas, Andy and Colin in the sand. Jack suggests they ran away from the tunnel after it collasped. Then they hear screaming from the inside of the tunnel. They recognize the voice of Jack Emery, appearantly alive, screaming for help. Co-Stars *Ruth Katy Montana as Emmelie von Drakenstein *Damon Starke as Will Salt jr *Natalie Shipley as Jen Manhatten *Jermaine King as Jack Lefty *Matt Jackson jr as Colin Sirens *Rico Johnson as Kenneth Rouge *Daniella Feely as Julie Stone *Irena Waters as Anna Drake Deaths * None Trivia * This is the first episode wherein nobody died. * This marks the return of Lenny Mitchell after 2 episodes absence. * This episode marks the status from both Nick Darey and Emmelie von Drakenstein as unknown, because Nick has been absent too long and Emmelie was taken away by Lenny, unknown if she is still alive or dead. * The title refers to the ongoing chasing of the police department to Jay Leno and Will Salt jr. * This is the fifth episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1